Inspiración
by Bianca Mallory Kane Malfoy
Summary: Will Solace puede que no sea un buen poeta, pero cuando la inspiración llega hasta él puede hacer un poema. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Medias Naranjas" del foro El Monte Olimpo. Slash. Solangelo.


**Hola chicos, aquí vengo con mi segundo reto del _Foro el Monte Olimpo_, estoy muy emocionada porque al menos me toco una pareja que me gusta mucho y eso me anima.**

**Amo el Solangelo.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Percy Jackson ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo hago esta historia para entretener.**

**Advertencia:** **_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Medias Naranjas" del foro El Monte Olimpo._**

**Pareja: Nico di Angelo y Will Solace. Solangelo.**

**Me haz cautivado**

Will Solace no era bueno en las artes.

Si, se supone que al ser un hijo de Apolo, dios de las Artes, la música, la medicina y todo eso, el debería ser un excelente músico, debería escribir poemas con la facilidad que se le da a un futbolista patear el balón. Pero en su caso era un completo desastre con cualquier cosa que no fuera la medicina.

Osea era bueno con los instrumentos, aprendía a tocarlos en poco tiempo y sabia como maldecir a otros campistas, fueran hijos de Apolo o no, para que hablaran en rima por mas de un mes, lo que había descubierto por puro accidente, pero de ahí para allá era un desastre total, no era un buen arquero o al menos no estaba al nivel de sus hermanos pero si superaba, por poco, a los demás campistas, tenia una voz melodiosa pero solo para hablar, podía llegar a torturar a cualquier criatura si empezaba a cantar y al escribir poemas parecía un niño de 5 años.

Aunque eso no era un inconveniente para el, mientras fuera un gran medico, capaz de ayudar a todo el que lo necesite, no le importaba no ser capaz de cantar, es mas lo agradecía enormemente o no habría tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Nico.

Sin embargo había momentos específicos en los que deseaba tener otras de las muchas, y de verdad que eran muchas, habilidades de su padre.

Como la vez que habría deseado ser un excelente arquero para atravesarle la cabeza a Octavian y así evitar la guerra antes de que empezara.

O como ahora.

En condiciones normales, Will estaría esperando pacientemente para que la clase de Griego Antiguo, impartida por Laurel, una de las ninfas del bosque, terminara para poder ir a la enfermería y de paso encontrarse "casualmente" con Nico. Will tenia completamente memorizado los horarios del hijo de Hades, las 24 horas del día, los siete días a la semana, el chico no era obsesivo, es mas ¿quien no hace eso con el chico que le gusta?

Pero en estos momentos deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Annabeth regresara del campamento Júpiter y volviera a impartir las clases de Griego Antiguo.

La ninfa se había ido de vacaciones con su novio y se le ocurrió la fabulosa idea, notese el sarcasmo, de dejar a Sileno como el profesor que impartiría la clase, sin dejarle ninguna información especifica de cada estudiante, ni nada, lo cual resultaba ser un terrible problema para Will.

Ese día Sileno había decidido dejarles la tarea de escribir un poema sobre algo que los inspirara, preferiblemente sobre la naturaleza, alegando que al ser hijos de Apolo no les resultaría difícil.

-Disculpe, profesor- Will se levanto y alzo la voz para que todos lo escucharan- Yo no se hacer poemas.

-Ja, eso es una buena excusa chico, pero eres un hijo de Apolo, es imposible que no hagas poemas.

-Es cierto profesor- tercio Kayla- Will es terrible haciendo poemas, tanto Annabeth como la ninfa Laurel han dicho que le haría un favor al mundo si solo se queda trabajando como medico en lugar de poeta.

-Ya dije que es imposible que no haga poemas- contesto Sileno- Señor Solace, en vista de que no quiere hacer la tarea, será mañana el primero en presentarla.

-Pero señor- volvió a interrumpir Kayla- la ultima vez que Will hizo un poema, toda la cabaña de Apolo, excluyéndolo a el obviamente, fue maldecida por mas de un mes ¡UN MES!

Will se sonrojo.

-Fue un accidente.

-Sin peros, señor Solace espero escuchar su poema con ansias.

Will suspiro resignado, sabia que Sileno era conocido por ser un sátiro orgulloso y testarudo, tanto así que era el único sátiro, hasta la fecha, que todavía no aceptaba la muerte de Pan, pues eso significaría darle la razón a Grover y para el, eso era impensable así muchas cosas probaran lo contrario, por lo que sabia que no había forma de que cambiara de opinión, a menos de que Dionisio viniera a ayudarlo, lo cual era mas imposible que encontrar la cura contra el cáncer, lo que Will ya había intentado varias veces.

Por eso, en este momento Will habría cambiado su silbido hipersónico por tener la habilidad de escribir un poema, no tenia inspiración alguna y lo único que se le ocurría era algo como.

El sol toca el mar

A los peces despierta

Mi padre es guay.

Se encontraba sentado en su escritorio de la enfermería mirando a todas partes buscando la inspiración que le haría crear el mejor poema que haría en su vida, cuando su musa entro.

Nico di Angelo entro con un par de vendas que Kayla le había pedido llevar a la enfermería, previendo que Will necesitaría inspiración para el poema y ¿quien mejor que la persona que le gustaba?

El hijo de Apolo se quedo mirando fijamente al Rey de los fantasmas, quien tuvo que chasquear los dedos varias veces para traer a Will a la realidad.

-Solace, Kayla me mando con estas vendas que se supone necesitas para hoy- explico Nico- recíbelas que se me están acalambrando las manos de tenerlas estiradas.

Will tomo las vendas y agradeció internamente a Lou por conocerlo tan bien.

-Oye la verdad me esta incomodando que me mires tan fijamente- comento Nico levemente sonrojado.

El chico volteo avergonzado.

-Lo siento, es solo que estoy pensando en algo.

-Vaya milagro y ¿Se puede saber en que?- pregunto Nico sarcásticamente.

-Lo que pasa es que la profesora de Griego Antiguo no vino y dejo a cargo a Sileno...

-¿Que Sileno es el profesor? Genial, ya había conseguido que la ninfa no me tuviera miedo y ahora voy a tener que soportar a Sileno olisqueando el aire como si en cualquier momento lo fuera a atacar.

-Jajaja eso te pasa, por solo vestir en negro- canturreo Will, Nico lo miro con cara de pocos amigos y lo incito a terminar su historia- El caso, Sileno será el profesor por todo este mes y nos pidió que hiciéramos un poema.

Nico miro al hijo de Apolo con algo de miedo, conocía el largo historial de Will haciendo poemas.

-Y...-el hijo de Hades trago saliva- ¿Necesitas Ayuda?

Una parte de Nico quería que dijera que si, así el podría pasar mas tiempo con el hijo de Apolo, pero también estaba el instinto de semidiós que le decía que corriera, sin preguntar ni mirar atrás.

Will vio la duda en los ojos de Nico y estuvo tentado a decirle que se fuera pero sabia que sin él nunca terminaría el poema.

-La verdad no necesito ayuda, pero me gustaría que te quedaras.

-¿Por que?

-Me siento solito, debes acompañar a un amigo cuando se siente solito- invento- Ordenes del doctor.

-El que digas "Ordenes del doctor", no significa que sea algo oficial.

Will lo miro con carita de perrito, Nico suspiro y se sentó en una silla al lado de Will.

-No, no, no- dijo Will, corrió la silla del rey de los fantasmas hasta posicionarla frente de su escritorio y lo suficientemente lejos para que este no pudiera leer su poema.

-¿Por que me tengo que sentar tan lejos, no que te sentías solo?- pregunto Nico por la repentina actitud de Will, el quería estar lo mas cerca posible del hijo de Apolo.

-Es peligroso leer la poesía de un mal poeta, puede pasarte algo terrible, sigue mi consejo, Ordenes del Doctor.

Nico rodó los ojos molesto, cogió el primer libro que encontró en la mesa de Will y empezó a leerlo.

Las horas pasaban, Nico seguía sentado en la misma posición fingiendo que no notaba que su amigo lo miraba muy seguido, mientras que Will trataba de terminar su poema, mirando a su musa y haciendo caras y gestos cada vez que no encontraba las palabras correctas para rimar.

-¡TERMINE!- exclamo Will, eufórico, no le había quedado mal.

-¿Ah?- pregunto Nico algo perdido, estaba leyendo el primer libro que encontró en la mesa de Will, que no resulto ser de medicina sino de ficción, Harry Potter y Las reliquias de la muerte y aunque era el ultimo libro, no sabia la mayor parte de la trama, ni quienes eran los personajes le pareció interesante, desde que la serpiente se trago a la profesora al principio del libro- ¡Que bien!- dejo el libro a un lado, memorizando la pagina en la que había quedado y estiro la mano para coger la hoja en la que estaba el poema- ¿Puedo leerlo?

-No- Will le pego en la mano al hijo de Hades, para que no tocara su trabajo, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica en el proceso.

-¿Por que no?- contesto sobándose la mano.

-Porque no, Ordenes del doctor.

-Ya te dije, decir eso no me obliga a hacerlo.

-Si lo hace.

-Que no.

-Que si.

-No

-Si

-No

-Si

-No

-Si

-No

-No

-S... Ja dijiste que no- Nico sonrió triunfante.

-Casi siempre funciona- se quejo el medico.

-Ya lo he mencionado innumerable cantidad de veces, pero lo repetiré para que lo entiendas- dijo el chico zombie orgulloso- Soy muy listo.

-Te odio

-No es cierto, me amas.

-Si, tienes razón, te amo- Nico se sonrojo, lo había dicho de broma- por eso me gustaría acompañarte a tu cabaña para pasar mas tiempo contigo charlando allá, asegurándome de que nadie nos escuche, ya sabes como Lou o Kayla.

Nico estaba nervioso y Will sonrió para sus adentro por eso.

El hijo de Apolo le paso un brazo por los hombros a su compañero, lo llevo a la entrada de la enfermeria, lo empujo levemente para que saliera primero, lo volteo para que lo mirara, acerco su cara a la del menor, cerro los ojos lo que Nico imito y...

Le cerro la puerta en la cara.

Nico abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¡SOLACE!- Grito.

-Dime- contesto en tono inocente.

-¡ÁBREME LA PUERTA, QUIERO LEER TU POEMA!

-Nop, nos vemos mañana Nico.

-¡ALGÚN DÍA LEERÉ ESE POEMA!

-No mientras viva.

-¡ESO SE PUEDE ARREGLAR!

-Buenas noches, Sunshine

-¡PÚDRETE!

Nico se fue furioso hasta su cabaña recordando que al día siguiente Will tenia su clase de Griego antiguo al mismo momento en el que el tenia que entrenar (Will no era el único que conocía de memoria los horarios del otro) Iba a escuchar ese poema y Will iba a leérselo.

* * *

Al día siguiente Will estaba algo paranoico pensando que en cualquier momento el hijo de Hades aparecería de entre las sombras, a pesar de que le había prohibido usar cualquier poder inframundesco, y le robara su precioso poema por lo que no se desprendió de la hoja en ningún momento hasta la clase con Sileno.

Como era de esperar el sátiro no olvido que le tocaba a Will pasar antes que los demás, por lo que el hijo de Apolo se paro al frente de todos los demás y empezó con su mejor poema hasta la fecha.

**Me haz cautivado**

Me haz cautivado

Con tu sincera sonrisa

con tu oscuro cabello

con tu piel aceitunada.

Will termino de leer esa primera parte y miro momentáneamente a sus hermanos, Kayla y Austin le sonreían satisfechos, sabían en quien se había inspirado. Les sonrió en respuesta y siguió leyendo aunque por el rabillo del ojo noto una sombra, cerca de la puerta. No le dio importancia y siguió leyendo.

Me haz enseñado

que es el amor

un sentimiento abstracto

lleno de color.

Me haz cautivado

Con tu voz melodiosa

Con tu oscura mirada

Y tu piel de porcelana.

Mi príncipe oscuro

quédate a mi lado

hasta que el mundo se acabe

y ya no pueda ayudarte.

Me haz cautivado

Rey de los fantasmas

pues me haz demostrado

el valor en las batallas.

Quiero que me prometas

No alejarte nunca mas

porque si a mi lado estas

mas me cautivaras.

Me haz cautivado

con tus miedos de niño

con tu cruel sarcasmo

cuando me demuestras cariño.

Pequeño soldadito

ya mucho haz perdido

por eso déjame ayudarte

al mundo enfrentarte.

Tu carita adorable

no me deja olvidarte

mi luz te volviste

de mi alma eres parte.

Por eso no olvides nunca

este extraño poema

recuerdame por siempre

que yo siempre te cuidare.

Sus compañeros saltaron en vítores en el momento en el que Will termino su poema, en parte porque le había quedado mejor de lo que esperaban y en mayor parte porque no los había maldecido.

Will se sentía muy orgulloso de su trabajo, hasta que vio a Nico en la puerta con la cara muy sonrojada mirándolo directamente con los ojos abiertos como platos, cuando el rey de los fantasmas e inspiración para su poema se dio cuenta que lo observaba desapareció en las sombras, literalmente.

Sileno no le dijo nada del poema, se limito a aplaudir con los demás e indico a Kayla que debía continuar.

Para el hijo de Apolo los minutos se hicieron eternos, quería saber porque Nico estaba ahí si se suponía que debía entrenar y preguntarle que pensaba, sus hermanos notaban que estaba ansioso por lo que a ninguno le extraño que cuando el sátiro les indico el fin de la clase, el fuera el primero en salir.

Corrió como nunca lo había hecho en su vida y llego en menos de 10 segundos a la cabaña 13, toco varias veces pero nadie le abría, empezó a desesperarse hasta que vio a Nico parado al frente de la cabaña 7.

-¡NICO!- grito.

El hijo de Hades levanto la mirada y se acerco a el, cogiéndolo de la muñeca y haciéndolo entrar a su cabaña.

En medio de la oscuridad de la cabaña 13 se miraron por lo que parecieron horas, los dos sonrojados, hasta que Will no lo resistió mas y hablo primero.

-Oye Nico, sobre lo del poema...- Nico le puso un dedo en los labios.

-¿Es cierto?- susurro.

-¿Que?

-Que siempre me cuidaras, que sin importar que haya hecho o cual sea mi pasado vas a quedarte conmigo por siempre- Nico lo miro a los ojos y con esa acción la idea de Will de negarlo todo se desvaneció.

-Si, es verdad- confeso- estoy dispuesto a hacer todo por ti.

Nico le sonrió, se le acerco levemente y le dio un fugaz beso que respondía todas las preguntas del medico. Cuando se separaron se miraron a lo ojos y sonrieron, tanto Will como Nico sentían mariposas en todo su cuerpo y no podían evitar alegrarse por ello.

-Solo tengo una pregunta, Will

-¿Que pasa?

-¿Como se supone que no olvide el poema si no me lo querías decir?

Will se sonrojo mas si era posible.

-Cállate y besame, Ordenes del Doctor.

-Creo que esa sera la única orden a la que no voy a replicar.

Y se besaron.

* * *

Will Solace no era bueno en las artes, pero incluso para aquellos que no eran buenos en ello cuando encontraban su musa eran capaces de escribir las cosas mas hermosas de este mundo.

Nico di Angelo era su musa y a su lado siempre tendría inspiración.

**Personalmente me gusto mucho como quedo y espero que a ustedes también.**

**Debo confesar que me costo un poco hacer el poema, así que si quedo muy mal, no me juzguen, no se me dan muy bien los poemas.**

**Si les gusto dejen un review, me motiva para escribir mas.**


End file.
